Long Nights
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. They share a room during a case.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**July 2010**

"Considering the situation we find ourselves in," Hotch told his team as they exited two SUVs "I think its best if none of you girls have rooms without a male roommate."

Looking around the desolate area they were in, and knowing the facts of the case, none of the team could disagree. They would just have to deal with the unusual sleeping arrangements. They were stuck at a rundown roadside motel in the middle of the desert. Next door was a restaurant. There was a gas station, a grocery store, a school, a service station, a hair salon, and a few very small businesses all clustered a mile away. And two communities of trailers not far down the road.

That was the unsubs hunting ground. He had brutally raped a woman every night for a week and killed the last one. All the women lived alone or their husbands worked nights. The locals were all getting antsy and turning into potential vigilantes, with guns and knifes ready for if the unsub tried to attack them next. There was no local police force. It was unincorporated area that was under the jurisdiction of the state police. Currently Nevada was in a budget crisis. They couldn't send out more than one unit from the State Trooper's division to patrol at night. The cop couldn't be everywhere at once so the unsub was still able to strike and avoid detection.

The BAU was called in to profile who he might be since it was suspected that he probably lived right in the area. That meant he was one of several hundred people that, at this very moment, was in one of those trailers not far from where the BAU team stood.

The next nearest town was more than two hours down a long stretch of highway in either direction. There was no other viable option but this crappy motel that was usually only used by truckers.

Nodding at his team, Hotch walked inside to check them in. He came back soon with four sets of keys. "They only had two rooms left with double beds." Hotch's expression was none too pleased. "All right, Reid you've got a single. Rossi and JJ bunk up. Garcia and Morgan you're together, and Emily you're with me. Anyone have a problem with that, speak up now." When no one did he added "Good then lets get some rest and meet up in the restaurant at eight for breakfast."

Reid looked at the restaurant. It looked as unappealing as the hotel where they would be forced to lay their heads. "Do you think they have a vegetarian option there?" He asked while motioning toward the dive diner.

Hotch gave Reid a raised eyebrow. "Now you're a vegetarian?"

"Not officially as of yet but I've been considering it. Though fish has its benefits. I may become a prescetarian, which would mean I could eat fish, eggs, honey and milk."

Hotch shook his head. "I suggest you start next week. If you haven't noticed this is the desert and I don't think The Buck Stops Here Diner has much fresh fish brought in."

"Good point," Reid said, in a very serious tone.

The team all grabbed their bags out of the SUVs. Everyone was tired because it was already nearly one in the morning. After a quick round of good nights to each other they headed to their rooms.

XXXXXX

Penelope was pretty exhausted. She had been having a girl's night out when they got called into work. After having some drinks and dancing she was buzzed and her feet hurt. Not the best mood to be in when work beckoned. Now it was four hours later and she was stuck in the middle of nowhere at what had to be one of the nastiest motels in America.

She just wanted to crash and face this horrible case with a pervert rapist in the morning.

Derek carried all their bags into the room. She carried her purse. In the morning they would set up a satellite feed. The area had extremely patchy cell phone and internet coverage and that would not work for the team. They had to be able to get in touch with Penelope so she could work her magic on her babies. Any delay could be the difference between life and death. So she would have to keep the satellite up and remote hack into Quantico's systems.

Walking into the room she let out a sigh. Looking all around she said "This place could use an Extreme Motel Makeover."

Derek chuckled tiredly as he set down all the bags. Then he asked, in a grumpy tone, "One bed?"

"Think about it, handsome. JJ is practically married. She can't be sharing a bed with another man. And Hotch can't share a bed with his subordinate. So that leaves you and me to double up."

"I'll take the floor, baby girl."

"Don't be silly. The floor looks more gross than the bed. I wish there was a mall around here to buy fresh sheets. Or even a laundromat so I could be sure the sheets are clean." She crinkled her nose.

"I'll be fine on the floor."

Penelope fixed Derek with a sexy look. "How can I ravish you if you're on the floor? I need you next to me for easy access. Do you really think I'm gonna miss my best chance in years to ride a chocolate God?"

He smiled at her. "Remember, Garcia, we're here to work."

"Spoilsport. But seriously I got why you took the floor in Alaska. I had a boyfriend then and he was very jealous of your hard, delicious- at least I assume you would taste delicious because you always do in my fantasies-"

"Okay, we can share the bed. Just no more talk about fantasies. I'm wiped out and that's sure to keep me up half the night. _Behave, _you tempting vixen." He gave her a fake stern look and then asked "Okay if I grab a shower? Or did you want to use the bathroom first?"

"Shower away, my love. But be warned, mama will be sliding out of these clothes and into her pajamas so there will be a moment, if you time it right, where you could open the door and gaze upon my luscious wonderland of a physique."

Smirking he went to his bag and pulled out some clothes and a shaving bag. "Are you gonna be good during this case?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Good," he flirted with her before heading into the bathroom.

Penelope stood there with a sweet smile on her lips before her eyes fell on the bed again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had never shared a bed before.

Derek didn't know if this was such a good idea. The floor would be uncomfortable as hell, and his back would surely pay for sleeping on it, but if he was on the floor nothing untoward could go down between him and Penelope.

It wasn't that he didn't want her sexy body pressed close to his. Or that he wouldn't love her hand to run down his chest, or over the back of his pajama pants, cupping his ass, or over the front of his pajama pants, cupping his cock. There was not much more he wanted in all the world than that.

But not like this.

She had only been broken up with Lynch for three weeks. Derek had his plans to ask Penelope out eventually but it seemed too soon right now. Like he was approaching at widow at a funeral and asking if she was free for lunch sometime. The proverbial body was barely cold at this point. It wasn't cool to hit on her already. He needed to give her time to heal and make sure he didn't end up a rebound fling.

Penelope was his dream girl. She was the one he wanted to make his wifey. Derek wanted to do everything just right after six years of doing things ass backwards. Doing it right didn't mean feeling her up in the middle of the night when they were stuck sharing a bed in a skeevy motel room in the desert.

He needed to remember his game plan and ignore the sweet smelling, soft, curvy, loving, kind, nearly perfect in every way, woman he loved who was laying on her back next to him, carefully not touching him.

Yeah, that should be easy. No problem at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**July 2010**

Sleeping- or at this moment _not _sleeping- next to Derek was harder than Penelope had bargained for. Never before had she lain in a bed with him mere inches away.

This particular bed seemed to be the smallest full sized bed ever made. It for sure was not a king or a queen. There was barely room for both Penelope and Derek to be on the bed without touching, but somehow they were managing it. Still she could feel his body heat radiating off his freshly washed skin, smell the clean, crisp scent of his body wash, and hear every breath he took in the nearly silent room. All that could be heard was their breathing and the sound of an old, overworked air conditioning unit.

She had always found him incredibly sexy. Tonight that seemed to double and triple for her. Having him so close was making butterflies shoot all around her, her skin heat up to uncomfortable degrees, and her pussy tingle and grow damp. She swallowed hard.

Maybe he should have slept on the floor, like he had suggested. Cause she sure didn't know how she'd actually get sleep with him next to her. And she knew he wasn't looking to have anything happen between them. He seemed just fine with staying only friends.

She was, for the most part, okay with that too. It was just moments like this that tempted her nearly beyond her breaking point. But she had respect for her best friend and she wouldn't mess up their friendship by trying to jump his bones.

Probably.

Why did he have to smell so damn good?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't working, baby girl."

"Hmmm? Am I hogging the bed?" She scooted even further away, nearly balancing on the edge of the small mattress.

"You were fine. Its just...we need sleep and if we can't get comfortable enough to fall asleep we're gonna be dragging ass during work tomorrow."

"Blame it on this bed. Its older than Reid, I bet."

"Yeah, its not the best but I think the problem is that neither one of us are all that comfortable sharing a bed with each other. I think its just a better idea if I crash on the floor so we can both actually sleep." With a heavy sigh Derek started to get up but Penelope slapped her hand on his arm and grabbed him, pulling him back hard so he fell down again.

He landed almost on top of her. "Ompf! Fuck! Baby girl, come on now. I need rest," he growled out the words.

She cuddled up against him and sighed, purred and rubbed against him like a cat. "There. Broke the ice. Now I'm comfortable. What about you, baby?"

He groaned and re-situated himself. They had been laying there for the better part of a half hour trying to fall asleep without touching. In just six hours they had to be back at work. Derek couldn't spend all night awake or sleeping lightly in fear he'd brush against his desperately sexy best friend. Better to just get comfortable and see if he could deal with the temptation that would bring.

If not then it was the floor for him and Penelope would just have to live with the guilt and knowledge she was way too fine for him to resist wanting to fuck senseless.

Derek rolled to his side and laid one arm over Penelope. She was lower on the bed so her face was against his throat. He said "There. Now try and sleep, okay?"

A long moment of silence. "Why did God have to make you so sexy?"

"Baby girl, hush!"

"Okay, okay, I was just saying."

Derek could feel Penelope's large, beautiful breasts pressed against his chest with her nipples nicely hard- from arousal or the coolness of the air conditioning? Whatever the reason it was wrecking havoc on his body. He didn't need his cock springing to life right now but if he didn't fall asleep soon it would surely happen. She was way too hot to be sleeping next to without fucking first.

Damn this case for putting him in this position.

XXXXXXXXXX

Every time she moved her nipples would brush his chest, which was covered by a well worn t-shirt that had C.P.D written on it from his days with the bomb squad in Chicago. The shirt even had some holes in it. Penelope found it cute because she could tell it was special to Derek since he refused to throw it away even when it was clearly well past its prime.

The shirt was incredibly soft. She had to resist the urge to burrow her face against it. Already she had pushed her luck by insisting Derek share her bed and then, when he tried to leave because it was near impossible to keep from touching in such a small bed, she had rubbed all against him like a cat in heat.

That was just to prove a point though. They touched all the time in day- to-day life and had been touchy feely with each other for six years now. They could touch in bed too and it didn't have to be sexual.

But, oh, it felt so very sexual to her right about now.

Her body didn't know the difference between laying in bed with Derek because a case forced them into this situation and laying there because they were about to fuck the night away. All her body knew was a hunk was pressed almost taut with her. He was sinewy muscles from his shoulders to his toes. Penelope would love to run her hands over every single inch of him and feel those hard muscles beneath her fingertips.

Working down his back first she would slowly massage him, getting all the tension out of her beautiful best friend, and then work her fingers over one arm and then the other, slowly kneading him till he moaned in pleasure. Relaxing him with every stroke as she only excited herself more, till her pussy was dripping from the feeling of working her hands over his thighs, legs, feet and finally his ass. She would love to bend over then and kiss his back, lick at his tattoo, kiss all down his spine and even the curve of his nicely toned ass.

There would be just one spot left after that to massage and she would make sure she gave him one he never forgot. She knew some tricks but it wouldn't be in her hand movements. It'd be in the sexy way she looked at him while she jacked him off. Then used her breasts to finish him and let him come all over her.

Mmmm. Now that would be her idea of a good way to relax before falling to sleep. Maybe Derek would even pay her back and let his hands massage every inch of her.

Penelope imagined hot oil dripping down her back and then Derek's hands kneading her flesh till she was moaning. He would slip his hand between her thighs, find that sweet honey pot that was drenched with her juices and slide three fingers deep inside of her. Using his knees to spread her legs he wouldn't say a word about how this wasn't a normal part of a massage. He'd just get her off like she had him.

And when she came he'd bury his face there and suck her dry.

God, it was impossible to sleep with this man next to her. What in holy hell had Hotch been thinking when he assigned Penelope this muscle bound hunk as a roommate? Why not Reid? She'd be asleep an hour ago and not wondering if her best friend could smell her arousal as warmth pooled in her panties.

"Derek, you asleep, baby?"

He just growled miserably as his answer.

Maybe tomorrow Derek would ask Hotch to switch up the sleeping assignments. That would probably be the smart thing to do. Derek and her were friends and this was decidedly way too friendly behavior tonight.

She couldn't help it though. He was the sexiest man she had ever known and the one she was closest to emotionally. And for his part he was a hot red-blooded male who always drooled over her curves and, though he was a good man, he could only be expected to stand so much close contact before he reacted.

God, how she wished he would react right about now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**July 2010**

Derek was still struggling to sleep with Penelope pressed against him in the motel room bed. They lay facing each other on a bed almost too small for both of them. His arm was over her and his hand rested in the middle of her back. Her tank top had rode up a little so some of his fingers were on bare skin. She felt warm and smelled liked apples and cherries. He wanted to start licking her and not stop till their wake up call came.

Hell with sleep. He obviously wasn't gonna get any no way. His body was way too turned on from having Penelope, for the first time ever, be all cuddled in bed with him. Her legs brushed his and one of her feet was touching one of his. Just that contact he found hot as hell.

Damn he had it bad for her.

This had been building for years and he knew, or at least he was praying to God, it would come together for them very soon. Penelope had just become single again, but he didn't think this night at this motel- that was pretty dingy and gross- while working a case was the time to show her how deep his love for her ran.

That he found her so hot he could barely restrain himself from sliding his hand down her back and over her round, ample ass. Squeezing and massaging till she moaned and then pushing her ass forward so that she was fitted tight against his cock. He wanted her to feel the proof that he would cross every room in the world just to get next to her.

He just didn't want her to feel it right now. But his body didn't care because as every second passed and he lay there with her- entranced by her scent and the feel of her nipples brushing his chest and one of her hands pressed flat to his abs- he was getting harder and harder till soon it was gonna be unavoidable for her not to notice his baby girl inspired boner.

Derek groaned loudly. Penelope stiffened and scooted a little back.

He said "This bed is so damn uncomfortable. A spring is sticking in my back." He flopped over and turned away from her, laying on his stomach. "This damn motel is the worse one we've ever been at for a case. I bet you wish you could have stayed back home, baby girl."

"Its not the Ritz, that's for sure. But the company can't be beat. You're my own personal watch dog tonight and mama appreciates every muscle you ever put on to be prepared for the job."

He chuckled. "Sleep, silly girl!"

"I'm trying," she whined, in the cutest voice.

He did love that he seemed to be affecting her as much as she was affecting him. That was a good sign for all Derek was hoping would be coming down the road for him and Pen.

XXXXXXXXXX

A while later Penelope had fallen asleep. She was facing away from Derek when she did. He was still laying there lost in thoughts about her and them.

She rolled over and her arm went around him. He felt her warm breath on his neck. She cuddled, in her sleep, against his back and made happy sounds as she got comfortable again.

He wondered if she knew right now she was curled against him and not Lynch.

Derek took Penelope's hand and held it. In that position he finally drifted off to sleep. Around six am there was banging on their hotel room door and Hotch saying "We've got another body."

Derek groaned as he woke up.

"Morgan," Hotch called out "you up in there? The team is gathering in the restaurant immediately."

"Yeah, I heard ya. Be there in few." Derek sat up. He looked next to him and saw Penelope was making the cutest annoyed face, with her eyes still closed. Then she scratched her nose. He smiled widely. He liked waking up and seeing her right away. It felt very right and just reinforced what he already wanted for them. More than he wanted anything else for his future he wanted her as his wife. "Baby girl, we gotta get up."

"Ugh, it can't be seven thirty already."

"Its 6:15 but we got a body."

"Bastard unsub." She finally opened her eyes and then said "Mmmm, you're still a super stone cold fox even blurry." She reached over to the night stand and got her glasses, sliding them on.

Derek knew he should be jumping up to get ready but he was too caught up in watching her. And she was caught up in watching his...crotch.

Oh fuck! Morning wood. He grabbed a pillow and placed it over him. Then he said "Move it, sexy. You get the bathroom first."

She smirked. "Don't we have five minutes to spare?" she flirted

"Go!" He said with a big smile "And I mean it."

"Oh, fine, but you are seriously getting to be lame in your old age." She pouted and he chuckled.

Derek watched as she moved from the bed, got out her clothes and toiletries, and then went into the bathroom. God, he loved her. And he needed to tell her and see if she'd let him romance her, let him commit to her, let him marry her.

He prayed she'd say yes. Everything depended on it. His happiness depended on it. And his cock was sure counting on it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope didn't have time for a long shower but she did take a few minutes anyway to run her hands slowly over her body, as warm water poured on her, and imagine those hands belonged to Derek. He certainly had been her crush since the day they met. All the other guys she dated- even Kevin- couldn't make her get as wet as quick as thoughts of Derek could.

Seeing Derek set her body on fire. It tingled every time he walked into a room. When she was the one walking into the room his eyes would latch on her right away. They spoke without speaking sometimes. A look could say so much. Make her feel so much. Calm her or excite her. Answer her fears or spark a flame. He knew how to make her feel what he wanted her to feel for him.

And she knew how to talk so damn dirty to him that she bet she stayed in his mind even when he was out fucking around with his little skinny sluts. She'd love it if he couldn't stop thinking of her the whole time.

The sleeping arrangements for this case were sure making Penelope re-think if she wanted to stay just friends with Derek. They had such a good thing going between them already but right about now she'd risk it all to feel his dick thrust deep into her warm, wet heat. His hand roughly massaging her breast as he nipped at her throat and took her from behind in this very shower.

She didn't want to risk messing up their friendship. It was just so hard to resist his chocolate God body. Especially when he was so perfect in most other ways and it would be so easy to fall back in love with him again.

But would it be smart? This was the guy who always said he wasn't ready to settle down. Better to just make it through this case and go home good buddies who weren't fucking like rabbits every time they got the chance to be alone together.

Penelope had just got out of a long relationship. She wanted her next one to be forever. Not just a fling that could destroy the best friendship she ever had.

Maybe they would solve the case today and they could go back to Quantico without Derek and Penelope having to cuddle up in bed again tonight. For right now she tweaked her nipples and imagined it was Derek's fingers instead of her own. Penelope let out a moan.

Surely the sound of the running water would muffle her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**July 2010**

Derek had quickly jumped out of bed after Penelope went in the bathroom and got some clothes out so he could get dressed. Once he heard the shower come on he roughly stroked his dick to a very quick, not too satisfying, release. He had morning wood and the sight of Penelope looking all rumpled and sex Goddess-like just moments before when she had climbed out of bed was stuck in his head. Meaning his boner was not going away on its own. Not as long as she was nearby. Naked in a shower with warm water caressing her gorgeous cream shaded body and soaking her firecracker red hair. That image alone would be enough to keep him hard for hours.

Her scent lingered on the sheets and pillows. It was a smell he could not get enough of.

Last night was the first time he ever slept with her in the same bed, limbs tangled together, and before they had fallen asleep he could tell she was getting turned on by the whole experience. He could smell her wetness. That made him so hard he had to roll away from her.

Never in all the years that they had known each other had he been lucky enough to smell her arousal. Most of the time they got dirty with each other there was a phone up to their ears. In person they were respectful of each other's boundaries. Every touch sparked fire and so Derek was sure to limit their contact to sweet hugs, shoulder rubs, and forehead kisses. The most intimate way they touched was his hand on her back.

He had lusted after her from the start but didn't call it love till the day they got in a fight about if Derek would seriously want to date Penelope. If any hot guy would. And then she was shot. His world turned over. It took less than one minute after he heard the details of why his baby girl was in the hospital before the doctor came out and said she was lucky and she would survive.

That was the worse minute he had ever known. Even with the horrible things that he had seen and the awful things that had happened to him that minute was like no other. Because she was the light in his world and she was sweet, innocent, and good. No one should hurt her. He felt like he should have stopped it somehow.

After that he just had to say aloud that he loved her. The words were bubbling in his throat for days but he wanted to focus on getting her strong and not on himself and his feelings. Finally a moment came when he could tell her.

And she said it back. His heart had been in his throat as his confession fell from his lips but when he heard how easily she returned the words he felt warmth flood him. That was a good moment for them. Their friendship deepened and became so much more entrenched in his soul. It was like all the fun non-stop flirting they had done in their early years had bonded them in a way he never could be to anyone else in all the world.

Penelope knew him best. She understood his work. She knew his past. She knew his pain. She knew what made him laugh. She figured out his fears, even if he never told her, and she knew how to make the hurt ease. So, of course, as time went on he got more and more taken with her charms.

But, being a guy, it wasn't till the moment he learned another man was in her bed that Derek's gut twisted, his blood boiled, his head pounded, fingers clenched, and he knew it: he was _in_ love and he wasn't gonna fall back out ever again.

Fast forward two years and a couple months and that guy was now history in Pen's world. But Derek was still hanging on. And he could not be happier that he had this chance to ask her to be his girl and then to be his wife.

Soon he would ask.

He needed to do it very soon because every day since she had become single three weeks before he had been like a live wire primed for sex. It had been years and years since he had emotional sex with someone. He always kept a distance from his lovers- especially after meeting Penelope. Before that he went for seven years after college just playing the field and being a womanizer. He didn't like to lie to woman that he could give them anything serious so he always said up front what he could offer. After meeting Penelope though he offered her all the things he didn't other women. All the little things that add up to make a couple.

The only thing that they didn't share together by this time was sex and living under the same roof. But give them time. If she could open her heart and move beyond friendship with him he was sure they would have it all and it would be phenomenal.

First he had to get through this damn case though and through sleeping next to her without putting any moves on her. At least it was morning now and work was on their agenda. He could push sex off his mind finally.

Then he heard it. A sound that was unmistakable drifted out of the bathroom. Oh fuck! How sexy and so much what he really did not need to hear right now.

Penelope had just let out a series of moans. Derek jerked on his clothes and headed for the door. He would wait for her outside, keeping an eye on the door to make sure she was safe but also getting him some much needed fresh air. When she was done in the bathroom then he would use it to wash up, shave, brush his teeth and splash enough cool water on him to take his tempeture, hopefully, down to a more reasonable level so he could focus on catching on unsub today, and not just on the gorgeous red head tech kitten that was tempting him nearly beyond the level of this man's willpower.

XXXXXXXXX

It was thirty hours later when Penelope and Derek stumbled, bleary eyed, back into the room.

The dead body the team went to investigate this morning was not the work of the unsub. Instead it was a local man who was wandering the trailer park drunk when one of his neighbors, freaked out by the recent rapes and murder, had shot him. The man had mistakenly been trying to go in the wrong back door, due to his inebriation. He was jerking hard on the flimsy door and grunting, groaning and cursing. This woke up the woman inside. She called 911 but didn't wait for the sheriff to get there. As soon as the door opened she fired her shot gun and the man went flying backwards.

The BAU team decided to spend all night staking out the two trailer parks. They were in three different cars. Hotch and Garcia were together, Reid, Morgan and JJ were together, and Rossi and Prentiss were in the third vehicle. That vehicle was borrowed from the motel worker because the team had only rented two SUVs before making the long drive into this remote desert town.

They didn't come across the unsub and so far there was no report of a rape or body being found. But they were on edge waiting for it to come. Everyone was frustrated and exhausted.

Penelope dropped her purse on the table in the motel room, as she pulled hair clips out of her hair, "Right about now this grimy bed looks like heaven."

"I hear you, mama. I'm beat too."

"I wish we could have gotten something I could use to narrow down the search for this guy. I know the answer is on my babies if I could just figure out what I need to be looking for."

"We'll get him. But not if we don't sleep. Come on. We got six hours and I plan to spend every second of it out like a light." Derek ripped off his t-shirt and tossed it on a chair.

Penelope's eyes went dark with lust. She licked her lips.

Derek wasn't paying attention to her. He was rooting around his go-bag. Once he had his shaving bag, C.P.D. shirt and jogging shorts in his hands he turned to look at Penelope, was who standing there practically drooling over him.

Their eyes met and suddenly the air was sizzling with pent up sexual tension.

Breaking the moment Penelope hitched a thumb over her shoulder. "You wanna grab a shower?"

"I will when we get up. I just wanna wash my face and get changed."

"Okay." Her heart pounded hard as he walked closer to her and then pass her, nearly brushing against her in the small room. She turned and watched him as he went to the bathroom.

In the doorway he stopped and looked at her. His eyes burned with unmistakable lust- or else she was seriously seeing things.

She startled a little and said "I think I'll shower before trying to crash."

"I'll be quick." Derek disappeared into the bathroom.

Penelope's heart was pounding out of control. Her breathing turned shallow. Putting a hand over her own heart she whispered "Down girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was so exhausted that he fell asleep while Penelope was taking a shower but when she slipped onto the bed he immediately jostled half awake, reaching for her and pulling her against him. The scent of her freshly scrubbed skin invaded his nose: sweet, fruity and perfectly her.

"Mmm, baby girl," he murmured, sleepily as he pressed her head onto his chest, as if he did this everyday and it was normal and natural.

He wasn't really thinking in that moment. He wasn't even really fully awake. It was just instincts taking over in his sleep deprived body. Once she was settled against him, her warm and curvy weight feeling like the best blanket he had ever known, he let out a contented sigh and fell back into a deeper slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was completely burning with desire at the moment. She had tired to sneak into bed with Derek but he felt her next to him as soon as she sat down. Eyes still closed he moved quick to bring her down and into his arms, and that's where she now lay, her body throbbing with want and him sleeping like it was no big deal to be all curled up together.

Tell that to her nipples that were so hard they could cut glass. Or her twitching pussy that begged for her to reach down and rub her clit so she could find some release.

But that wasn't gonna happen with half her body resting on top of Derek.

Instead she just tried to ignore how good he felt underneath her. His six pack abs were a tight package of muscles hidden under his old, worn out t-shirt but she could feel them, even if she couldn't see them. His thighs were all muscle too- powerful and strong from his near daily jogs and his long bike rides. Same thing for his arms, which he used to do about a thousand pull ups a day.

What was a girl to do but lust after him?

Penelope hooked a leg over Derek's leg and snuggled closer, sighing in a mix of lustiness and miserableness at her frustrated sexual state.

Just then, reacting to her moving, he shifted and his hand landed right on her ass. The spot where his hand lay on her pajama pants felt like it was scorching her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the sweet relief of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**July 2010**

When Derek woke up he was spooning Penelope and his hand was holding her breast. He froze.

Never before had he touched her breasts. In his hand was a warm, soft, heavy tit he longed to squeeze. Brushing against his palm was a slightly hard nipple.

He knew he should let go and roll away. But instead he just lay perfectly still for a long moment, sucking in the smell of her hair which was tickling his nose. She smelled deliciously sweet: like apples, cherries and her own unique scent all mixed together. This was a smell he knew well. It always affected him deeply. Smelling it meant his baby girl was near and that was forever a good thing.

If she would agree to be his girl, and down the road his wife, he could wake up everyday like this. Holding her close, feeling turned on and also just right. Feeling like life made sense finally. Like he was right where he was supposed to me.

He let his hand slip off her breast and down to her stomach. She moaned in her sleep, rolled over and snuggled completely against him. Holding his breath Derek tried to calm down his body and keep it from going completely hard.

He thought about everything but sex. Still there was no denying that there was a gorgeous woman- to him _the most gorgeous _woman on earth- pressed against him and that had his body on overload.

He gently eased back and got off the bed. Penelope rolled to her back and made a sound of protest. Though she was still deep asleep. Derek looked down on her with a tender look on his face, but then his eyes went hot as they raked over her generous cleavage, held by only a tank top that had a built in bra.

Just then her eyes fluttered open. "Derek?"

He got back on the bed and looked down at her. "I'm right here, baby."

A soft smile curved her lips. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

"Oh."

"Sorry I woke you by moving."

"All your chocolate God goodness went away and I must have missed it. You know how much mama likes it when your made for sin body is right next to me, my noir hero."

He chuckled and wagged his head at her "I'll never go too far, sweetness."

Reaching a hand up she fingered his old, torn up Chicago Police Department Bomb Squad shirt. "Do you think it might be time to retire this relic. What is it? Twenty years old?"

"Hush! And more like fifteen, if that."

"Well then its practically new," she joked.

"Woman," he growled out the word "leave my clothes be. Do I tell you how to dress your gorgeous self?"

"_Gorgeous_? Oh, Sir Derek, you do know just what to say to make mama purr." Then she made a purring sound and moved her fingers like a cat clawing.

Derek laughed before he stood up. "I need a shower. We still got nearly an hour before we gotta meet up with the team. I can't believe I didn't sleep the full six."

Penelope stretched. "Well, I had a great nap. Mmmmm, I feel so refreshed."

His eyes watched her like a hawk as she stretched her body. When she reached for her glasses he jerked his gaze away and headed for his go-bag.

Penelope said "Wouldn't it be fantabulous if we could share a bed every night?"

Derek turned around and gave her a steady look. She was now sitting up in bed. He smiled a little. "Not sure I'd get much sleep that way."

"Rawr. I could wear you out so good, sug, that you would sleep like a baby. I know I sure slept good today. Now that we've worked past our momentary blip of trying to be fine upstanding citizens who keep their hands to themselves we're so much more comfortable and once I finally drifted off, and stopped thinking about climbing on you and ravishing you, I slept as good as I have in all my life. What about you? You got up early so was I tossing and turning and driving you crazy?"

"Sexy, you drive me crazy but not for that reason. There's nothing I'd like more than to always go to bed next to you and wake up to your beautiful body in my arms."

She made an O with her mouth and purred "You are such a tease! That sounds heavenly."

Dropping the clothes in his hand he quickly came back to the bed, crawled on it and cupped her face in his hands. "Who's teasing?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope's breath hitched in her throat.

It happened really fast. They were playing around and then he just moved. Derek was across the room in a split second, on the bed, and holding her face in his slightly rough skinned hands. Looking deep into her eyes, his gaze strong and steady, his adoration of her completely plain to see.

Penelope whispered "I think the heat is getting to you. Being in the desert has you all hot and bothered, huh?"

"So you think this is new?"

She nibbled her bottom lip. Her eyes darted to his lips and then up to his eyes again. His musky, masculine smell was wrecking havoc on her senses, and having his hands caressing her was making her want to let out blissful sighs and lean fully into his caress, but her heart was beating too out of control and her mind was spinning too much to do anything.

Derek went on, his voice deep and husky, "There ain't nothing new about me wanting to get closer to you. Don't you know I've wanted that as far back as I can remember knowing that there is such a woman as Penelope Garcia walking this earth? Baby girl, I always wanted closer. I just let the world and myself get in my way." He brought his mouth near hers. "No more of that. Cause close to you is where I belong...you know that, right? Tell me you know its gotta be me and you, close as two people can ever be...tell me you'll let us get closer and that you trust me like that, girl. Tell me what I want to hear, Penelope. I'm dying to hear it come out of your sweet lips, baby...Do you wanna be close to me?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Let me be your man," he whispered desperately before claiming her mouth in a breathless kiss.

_(I'm lost without you._

_Can't help myself._

_How does it feel to know that I love you, baby?_

_-x-x-x-x_

_Tell me how you love me more._

_And how you think I'm sexy, baby._

_-x-x-x-_

_That you don't want nobody else!_

_You don't want this guy._

_You don't want that guy._

_You wanna touch yourself when you see me._

_-x-x-x-x_

_Tell me how you love my body._

_And how I make you feel, baby._

_You wanna roll with me._

_You wanna hold with me._

_You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me.) _(Lost Without You by Robin Thicke)


	6. Chapter 6

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**July 2010**

Penelope was in pure sensual bliss.

For six years she had wondered what it would be like to kiss Derek Morgan and now she was caught up in the thick of doing just that. He was giving her small, hungry kisses as he tasted and sucked on her lips. His tongue ran over her bottom lip but he didn't slide it forward into her slightly parted mouth just yet.

Instead he slid his hands off her cheeks, over her throat and into the back of her hair, titling her head up. Responding desperately to his kisses she let her hands caress all over his back and chest. When he broke away she whimpered in protest.

"Oh, Derek, please, baby, don't stop. I'll tell you when I've had my fill and that will be never."

He chuckled in a very sexy, throaty way. "Silly girl, look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open to find his filled with tender love as they met hers. He swallowed hard. The moment lengthened and grew thick with tension. "I want you to know I'm so very grateful things broke up with you and_ him_."

Her nose twitched a little as her lips started to quiver, in all the tell tale signs that tears were about to burst forth from her eyes. She blinked rapidly.

"You are, handsome?"

"Definitely, silly girl. There's something real between us. Our friendship has changed my life, changed me, and you, Garcia, made me so much more of a man than I ever was before I met you." He gave her a hard close mouthed kiss on the lips. "Do me a favor?"

"Oh, sug, you can have anything you want from me right now. And I mean anything. Just name the position and I'll assume it."

He smiled tenderly at her, nearly overcome with emotion, as he chuckled a little. "Forgive the location."

She looked around, laughed happily, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a brilliant, teary smile. "Done. I only see you right now. How you're beautiful, strong, brave, patient, kind, sweet, funny, loyal, and_ oh so very super sexy_." Her voice grew thick with emotion. "And I see all the years you put in being here for me and making me trust in you and myself. And now I see...that who I always needed was right in front of my eyes all along. Derek Morgan, kiss me senseless and make me a believer that everything happened for a reason."

XXXXXX

He brought his mouth to hers as she slid onto her back, pulling him down over her, and their lips met in a kiss full of sweet and tender promises.

His heart swelled at her words. So right and perfect. All he needed to hear to know they had a chance to maybe make it all the places he was dreaming of going with her.

She had his heart so full it felt like it might burst. And his dick so hard, as she looped her leg over him and hitched it around his thigh, that it was aching for some relief.

But first he planned to kiss his girl till she forgot any other man had ever kissed her before. To brand her as his in every way. Because he didn't want to let this whole thing end any other way but her being all his.

His lover. His wife. His partner for life. His kid's mother. His whole world.

Each kiss he gave her was slow and filled with love. The feel of her hands running all over him felt incredible. She owned his body. He wanted her to feel all of him, freaking finally, and to kiss every inch of his hot, overheated flesh that was aching for her lips. He wanted her to call him her own in every way.

Needing to confess his love more, Derek started to lay kisses along Penelope's jaw over to her ear and then he whispered, as he let his fingers slowly caress down her arm and intertwine with her fingers "Do you know you're all I ever wanted in a woman?" He nibbled on her ear while she arched into him and whimpered in pleasure at his words and his mouth on her. "Do you know you're all I will ever want until I die?" He licked at the shell of her ear. "You know that, right? Cause I've known it for a good long while now. I'm so sick of all the games and half truths." His voice grew into a rumble of possession. "I don't kinda love you. I love you so much I can't freaking breathe when I think you just kinda love me back."

Her head was thrown back on the pillow, neck arched, as she got lost in the feeling of Derek's hand moving away from her hand and over her stomach then creeping up to close around her breast.

Penelope whispered "I love you so crazy much I feel like I'm going crazy right now. Derek, go faster! No more playing around."

Sitting up he ripped off his shirt and tossed it away. "Oh, woman, this ain't me playing at all. This is me taking what's mine...who's mine...and making sure she knows it." His mouth crashed into hers and he rolled so she was on top of him. Penelope straddled Derek. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his body.

Their mouths danced in an intense, torrid kiss where their tongues swept against each other for the first time and moans burst from deep in their throats and mingled together in their mouths.

Derek kissed quickly down her neck, over her soft, hot skin, and then kissed all over the swells of her breasts as she held the back of his head and let out blissful sighs, urging him on.

One of his arms was wrapped snug around her back. The other ran slowly over her side and then over her breast. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb and Penelope cried out in pleasure.

"God, mama, you're so fine. Mmmm, I love your body."

"Its all for you, baby! So take it. Take me! Right now, Derek. I'm so super freaking serious."

He smiled against her skin as he licked a path over the top of one breast and to the other. "Shush, let me have my taste first. So long I waited to taste you."

"Mmmmmm." She threw back her head, placed her arms behind her on the bed, holding herself up and offering herself to him.

Derek pushed down her tank top and freed her breasts. "Good Lord," he said in true male appreciation of the bounty before his lust filled eyes. His hands started to massage her, as he bit down hard on his lip."Oh, yeah, baby girl. Wanted this for so long. I want all of you. Gotta have all of you, Red Delicious."

And then he bent his head and started to nibble, lick and suck on both her tits till she was squirming so much on his lap, against his hard as stone dick, that he thought they both just might come right then.

Derek eased Penelope off him. He helped her out of the tank top and pulled off her pajama pants, then her underwear. His eyes moved all down her body. His hand repeated the path his eyes made, touching her gently.

"Penelope," he whispered her name, before kissing her stomach reverently.

Hurrying to his feet, dick throbbing and standing at attention, Derek found his wallet, got a condom out, slipped out of his pajama pants and boxers and crawled back onto the bed, his mouth latching onto hers as his fingers delved between her legs.

His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his head, making him dizzy and feeling like he was drunk off her. Finally he had made it to the day when he could slide his fingers through all the sweet moisture she produced because she lusted for him. She was letting him touch and open up her most intimate parts. He felt honored, lucky as hell, and amazed all at once.

Their tongues lashed each other. Her nails dug in his back. His fingers dived into her and pumped hard right away. Her cries of ecstasy were muffled by his kisses. She tasted so good. He couldn't stop kissing her. It was addictive.

Damn he had wanted this...wanted her...wanted them...for so long now. Two years. More. Forever. Always. He had wanted something deeper all along but run from it. No more. Now he was falling into it and it felt so right.

Sometimes Pen joked that he wouldn't want her for real. That some other woman was more his style. It couldn't be farther from the truth. She was all he wanted. Not who he ever expected to love but that was because he hadn't known before he met her that someone like her could exist and come into his life and want him around her every day and always make things better for him and make his world right.

He didn't even know love like this, and a woman like her, existed. But now he did and now he wouldn't take his woman for granted anymore. He'd make her come every single night that he possibly could and make all their time together be good for her- in and out of the bedroom- because she was so very good for him.

Penelope sucked his tongue and he felt it down to his dick. She gently let go of him and then broke away, moaning and exclaiming "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God, yes, Derek. Like that. BABY!"

He nibbled on her collarbone and then sucked her neck as he finger fucked her, then used his thumb to rub her clit. Soon she was exploding in an orgasm. Derek threw back his own head and his body tightened when her sweet, wet walls clenched down on his fingers and flooded them with cum.

Derek just about lost it himself feeling that. He bent and sucked her breast. Penelope grabbed the sheets in a death grip, her head whipped back and forth on the sheets, and she screamed in pleasure "AHHHH! SO GOOD!"

He got the condom on and thrust into her quickly. His eyes locked on hers. He took one of her hands, intertwined their fingers and then started to slowly thrust deep into her and pull back, over and over, setting a slow rhythm.

He murmured words of love as he made love to her. "Love you so much, baby. Love you forever. You're my hot sexy girl, Garcia. You're everything to me. My world. Damn, its so good, ain't it, baby? Damn, girl, you feel so tight. Mmmmmm. God, I've never had it this good before, baby. I think I'm gonna have to marry you. Mmmmm. I love you so much that I can't even believe it. FUCK! You feel so fucking good. MMMMM. Baby girl, that's right. Move with me like that, girl. Show me what you like. I love your body, baby. Love all of you. I'll love you till I die. FUCK! It feels so damn good to be fucking you. You're mine now. My woman. Mine always. I love you so much and I'm getting you a ring."

Then he started to kiss her as they kept moving together until she started to get close to coming. Penelope screamed and whimpered and let out breathy moans. "Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh yeah, uhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! DEREK!"

Feeling her walls clenching his dick tight he pumped hard into her several times and let go. "OH MY GOD, UHNNNNNN, BABY GIRL!"

A minute later they were both laying there completely sweat soaked when the phone rang. Derek grabbed it. "Yeah?" he panted, still laying on Penelope.

"Sir, this is the wake up call you requested."

"Thanks." He tossed the receiver of the phone away, not even bothering to hang it up, and then looked down into Penelope's eyes. Their eyes held.

She mouthed "I love you."

He kissed her sweetly. "I kinda love you."

She giggled. "Shut up!"

"I love you very, very much and I appreciate the love you have for me every day in every way." He lay his head on her chest, as he moved his lower body so it rested on the bed.

She stroked his bald head. There was a long silence that lasted a couple of minutes.

"You said a lot of things, Derek."

He looked up. "I meant them all." Worry filled his gaze as he looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

She searched his eyes for a moment and then lifted her head and kissed him. "That makes me wanna swoon."

"You make me wanna swoon, pretty girl, with this sexy body of yours." He looked down at her naked body and started kissing down it.

Penelope said "Handsome, we gotta get to work, remember?"

Derek kept kissing her softly and sweetly all over her stomach and thighs.

"Derek, work."

He licked at the juices running down her legs.

"Derek, Hotch will come looking for us if we don't show up. And he can kick down doors just like you."

Derek groaned. "All right, baby girl! You got a point. Get your fine self to that bathroom before I say to hell with catching an unsub today and to hell with what Hotch thinks about it."

Penelope giggled and gave him one more kiss before she grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around herself and darted to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long Nights**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven**

**July 2010**

Right before they left their hotel room Derek pinned Penelope to the door and gave her a scorching hot kiss. He grinned at her. "To hold you over."

"Kiss me goodbye like that every time you have to go to work." Her eyes were glittering with love and lust.

They were both giddy with happiness.

Derek nibbled her neck. "Mmmm, you smell and taste delicious. My perfect sweet treat."

Penelope licked a long swipe over Derek's neck. "My yummy chocolate candy man. Every day I'm gonna need my sugar fix now, I hope you know."

He smiled happily at her the wagged his head. "And every night too."

She giggled. "Some of those nights it will have to be phone sex but I will always find a way to rock your world, my love, even if you're a thousand miles away."

He threaded his fingers in her hair. Growing serious he rested his forehead against hers. "Do you know how nervous I was to ask you to get with me?"

"All these years of me telling you how bad I want your body didn't make you think it was a sure thing?"

"There's a difference in wanting my body and wanting everything, baby girl. And for us I want everything. You don't have to promise that to me right now. Just know I very much love you. Very much." He started to give her soft kisses, pressing fully against her body, and dragging moans out of her until there was a rap on the door.

Rossi said "Time to get back to work, you two," in a tone that seemed to indicate he had heard them.

When Penelope and Derek left the room they had their clothes straightened, make up on her hickies, and tried to look completely normal. Rossi smirked at them and asked "Sore throats?"

His room was next to theirs. He must have heard them screaming. Derek looked down, hiding a smile, and Penelope turned red and answered "No, sir. Sorry, sir. Did we...um...wake you, sir? I hope not. All I can say in my defense is I always said that this tech kitten is not all talk but I never expected you to have a front row seat for the proof and for that I am truly sorry-"

Morgan said "Baby, hush."

Rossi just smiled and walked off.

Penelope looked at Derek and hissed "No more till we get home!" and then she stormed away.

Derek chuckled happily as he watched her shaking her ass and swaying her hips as she headed for the restaurant

XXXXXXXXX

The case didn't wrap up. They had to stay up all night again. The rapist didn't strike. The team was getting really frustrated. They were glad their stake outs had sent him underground so no more women were hurt but they still hadn't found that thing to make the case crack open.

At ten am, after breakfast, they broke for eight hours of sleep. Derek and Penelope were soon back in their room, stripping off their clothes and crawling into bed, kissing the whole time. Their lips joined with each other and then moved all over each other's jaws, throats and shoulders.

The bed creaked. Penelope went still.

Derek kept kissing over her shoulders and down to the swells of her breast, held snug in her black lacy bra. "Don't worry about it, baby girl."

"I can't do this with them listening. JJ and Rossi are right on the other side of that wall."

"Baby, please," Derek whined as he kissed a trail of kisses up her body, stopping at her ear and nibbled it. "I went to the store last night and everything. Don't tell me I wasted my time." He licked at the spot right under her ear. "Mmm, want you so much. I need you. We'll be quiet. Don't worry, sweetie." He kissed back along her jaw and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Very quiet," Penelope whispered, breathlessly.

Derek pushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her neck, making her whimper as he found the spot that was most sensitive on her throat. He licked at it ruthlessly and soon she was digging her nails into him and arching against him, letting out lusty pants. Running a hand gently down her arm and the over her stomach he found her breast and tweaked it.

Shivers whooshed through her, rushing down her spine, as her pussy twitched and drenched itself as he worked her breast and kept up his sexy assault on her neck.

Making love quietly turned out to add a whole level of intensity to their time together. They turned on the TV to help drown out the noise and only whispered a few words of love as they desperately clung to each other. Derek stared deep into Penelope's eyes, something he usually avoided when having sex, and thrust into with long and slow strokes for minutes that seemed endless to him before he finally started to pump faster and harder, grunting in her ear then. Kissing and biting on her neck he came with a loud "YES!"

Penelope was in too much bliss to complain about the noise.

XXXXXXXXX

They lay there cuddled together enjoying their afterglow. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair lazily.

Penelope was running her hand over his abs and writing letters on his skin with her fingers. She whispered "Its so weird, Hot Stuff. We left Quantico as just friends and we're going back lovers. Doesn't that kinda blow your mind?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile "in the best way."

She smiled too. "It was always there between us. It was just waiting for us to take it that next step. But I was sure we both didn't want it enough."

"Hey, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that I want more. Not even to win the lotto."

She chuckled. "Then you must love me, love bug."

"For all the days of my life."

"Everyone on the team is gonna know about us pretty soon. Do you think its gonna be a problem at work with our bosses?"

"Nothing and no one is gonna keep me from you. I did that myself for way too long, always hanging back. I love my job sometimes and sometimes I hate my job. But, at the end of the day, it's still just a job. You are my life, baby girl."

She looked up and into his eyes, stroking his cheek. "You are so easy to love. I'm happy, Derek. I'm really happy. I feel like everything makes sense finally and I'm good enough finally."

"You've always been amazing, Garcia. You know I think that and I thought you were getting to the point where you knew it and it didn't take no one, not even me, to prove it to you."

"I am. You're right. But knowing you love me...its just the last missing piece."

He gave her a tender smile and a sweet kiss. "When I get you a ring are you gonna accept it?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and all his love on full display.

"Get it and find out."

Derek kissed her nose. "Baby girl," he whined.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please, baby."

"I think you have a real good shot, and that's all I'm saying till I see a diamond."

Derek smiled widely and gave her another kiss, nice and hard to seal their promise. "You will see that ring, mama, I promise you that. My word is good."

"No more words right now." She sucked on his throat and straddled him. "You can be quiet this time, right? Or should I gag you with your tie?"

He rolled his ass and squeezed her ass, making her bite back a squeal. "Lets see who feels the urge to scream first," he flirted with her before they started to kiss wildly.

On the other side of the wall JJ looked at Rossi, as they heard a bed squeaking and then giggling and deep chuckles. JJ said "Its gonna be a long night."

"Afternoon, you mean."

"Whatever. I can't get them out of my head and its starting to creep me out. I love them both but I don't want them naked in my mind."

"Now they are naked in my mind. Thank you very much."

"Misery loves company."

Rossi asked "Wanna go see if we can switch to a different room?"

"I thought you would never ask! Lets go!"

Meanwhile Derek and Penelope were trying, but failing miserably this time, to be very, very quiet. When they ended up getting married a few months later Rossi managed to work into his speech at the reception the fact that he never wanted to have to sleep with just a wall between him and the newlyweds again.

Penelope blushed. Derek smiled and then reached out, stroked her face, and gave her a smoking hot kiss that had their guests cheering. No couple kept it hotter than Morgan and, finally, his Mrs. Morgan.

THE END


End file.
